marimitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tōko Matsudaira
Tōko Matsudaira (松平 瞳子 Matsudaira Tōko) is a freshman at Lilian Girls' Academy, the distant cousin of Sachiko Ogasawara, the cousin of Suguru Kashiwagi and the future petite seour of Yumi Fukuzawa. Story Tōko is a distant relative and fan of Sachiko Ogasawara who arrives at Lillian during Yumi Fukuzawa's second year. Tōko is a member of the Drama club, and nicknamed Mechanical Drill by Sei Satō for her corkscrew pigtails. In the beginning of her first year, Tōko causes some strain in the relationship between Yumi and Sachiko. However, it is apparent later on in the year that she may become Yumi's petite sœur. Tōko is also an accomplished actress. She was able to use this talent during several occasions (when the Yamayuri Council decides to expose Shimako Tōdō's family background) and when Tōko becomes one of the cast in the Yamayuri Council stage play. In the eighteenth novel, the narration also remarks how Tōko was able to bring her natural acting skills to bear when she tries to hide her complicated relationships with her seniors in the drama club - she does this so well that even Sachiko did not notice anything wrong. Though Tōko might seem to always act rude towards Yumi (she often scolds Yumi for being air-headed, for being too lenient and soft towards Kanako, for being too naive) but upon the nineteenth novel, a short excerpt of her thoughts during her fallout with her drama club members show that she has also felt touched by Yumi's caring personality (though she does not show it on her face). By the fourth season, Tōko's personality starts to unravel--she may be proud and headstrong, but she is still a fickle, fragile girl with a mysterious secret. This leads to events in volume twenty-one of the novels, and in the fourth season of the anime, where Tōko initially rejects Yumi's rosary when the latter requests Tōko to become her petite sœur. The thirteenth and final episode of the fourth season reveals Tōko's secret, as she told Yumi on their date. As an infant, Tōko was orphaned when she and her parents were involved in a vehicular accident, and she was the only survivor. No one in her family could feasibly take her in, so she was sent to an orphanage, and was eventually adopted by the Matsudairas. She found out the truth later after listening in to some of her relatives' conversations, and confirming it in a registry. The picture Tōko showed to Yumi showed Tōko's natural mother and foster mother, who, by coincidence, were classmates in Lilian High School (and it was Tōko's foster mother who, as seen in the picture, happened to bear the corkscrew pigtails Tōko herself sports). By yet another coincidence, Tōko's natural mother was a member of the school's drama club, which led to Tōko's own problems with her membership in the drama club. Tōko is very grateful towards her foster parents, but cannot break out of the lingering guilt that there is nothing that she can do to repay all the kindness that she feels she doesn't deserve (she once mentions to her father that a life should be one of "give and take"). On top of that, she was very mistaken that Yumi offered her rosario out of sympathy (and Tōko hated pity for herself out of everything else), so Tōko cannot help but distance herself from everything and everyone that will give her happiness (from her favorite drama club to her beloved Yumi-sama). But after a series of events leading to a date with Yumi and revealing all this to her, Tōko is eventually at peace with herself, and receives Yumi's rosary and becomes the future Rosa Chinensis en bouton, in front of the imcubent but soon to step down Rosa Chinensis, Sachiko. Background As an infant, Tōko was orphaned when she and her parents were involved in a vehicular accident, and she was the only survivor. No one in her family could feasibly take her in, so she was sent to an orphanage, and was eventually adopted by the Matsudairas. She found out the truth later after listening in to some of her relatives' conversations, and confirming it in a registry. The picture Tōko showed to Yumi showed Tōko's natural mother and foster mother, who, by coincidence, were classmates in Lilian High School (and it was Tōko's foster mother who, as seen in the picture, happened to bear the corkscrew pigtails Tōko herself sports). By yet another coincidence, Tōko's natural mother was a member of the school's drama club, which led to Tōko's own problems with her membership in the drama club. Tōko is very grateful towards her foster parents, but cannot break out of the lingering guilt that there is nothing that she can do to repay all the kindness that she feels she doesn't deserve (she once mentions to her father that a life should be one of "give and take"). Personality Tōko is also an accomplished actress. She was able to use this talent during several occasions (when the Yamayuri Council decides to expose Shimako's family background) and when Tōko becomes one of the cast in the Yamayuri Council stage play. In the eighteenth novel, the narration also remarks how Tōko was able to bring her natural acting skills to bear when she tries to hide her complicated relationships with her seniors in the drama club - she does this so well that even Sachiko did not notice anything wrong. Though Tōko might seem to always act rude towards Yumi (she often scolds Yumi for being air-headed, for being too lenient and soft towards Kanako, for being too naive) but upon the nineteenth novel, a short excerpt of her thoughts during her fallout with her drama club members show that she has also felt touched by Yumi's caring personality (though she does not show it on her face). Appearance Relationships Trivia * The name Tōko means "pupil" (瞳) (tō) and "child" (子) (ko). ** Tōko is a variant transcription of Touko. Gallery 45a157ed38.jpg|Tōko's full body and facial expression Category:Characters Category:Yamayurikai